The American Soldier
by Lewis35g
Summary: A soldier is about to change the rules of fighting for the entire world OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

DOA: The American Soldier

Lewis was having a rough year his commander had just told him that he was going to participate in the DOA tournament. Normally that would not be a problem but since Lewis had just got back from Afghanistan after spending almost 15 months there he was a little pissed off. The irony of it all was the only reason that his commander was sending him there was that he believe that Lewis was working too hard and that he need time to relax. He still remembered the conversation very well.

_Yesterday_

_Lewis was standing outside of the office that his commander Captain Johnson after serving a tour of duty in Afghanistan Lewis was ready to go on leave to see his family for the first time in over a year. He wondered what his mother would think of him now. Lewis Anderson United States Army Ranger after serving for three years in the army. He was going to college and he was a part of one of the greatest band of soldiers in the world. He knew that his mother would be proud. But with that also came worry he still remembered how much his mother cried when he joined the army when he was 17. God only knows how worried she was while Lewis deployed and getting shot at. Lewis recalled all the conversations that he had had with his mother he couldn't tell her what was going on all he could was assure her that he was alive and with all that was happening in the news it was increasingly difficult to try and keep her calm. Thinking about his mom also made him think about dad and sometimes thinking about him made his blood boil. To Lewis his father abandoned the family for another woman and was now living with his new family somewhere in Alabama. Lewis still talked to his dad and had forgiven him but he found out real fast that the saying forgive and forget was impossible he would never forget those nights where he had to run to the neighbors to get them to call the police because of his dads temper. Lewis was so deep in thought that he almost did not hear Captain Johnson call him. Lewis walked into the office saluted and stood at attention and Captain Johnson asked him to sit down. When Lewis was comfortable he looked Captain Johnson in the eye and wondered what wanted. SGT Williams how do you feel being back in the states Lewis looked at him and responded I feel great sir I am see America in a whole new light. The captain nodded and said "do you know why I called you here" Lewis shook his head "no sir". The captain stood up and started to walk back and forth a habit of his like Lewis he could not sit still for very long. "How much do you know about the DOA Tournament" okay this is weird Lewis thought "I know that it is one of the biggest Tournaments in the world and is very popular. The captain nodded "well I was talking to the brigade commander and he wants one of our guys there and I know how well you fight considering that you have won our combative tournament all the time I think this tournament was made for you." Lewis eyes widened he had always enjoyed competition that was in his blood did not know if that was a good thing or not but it had gotten him to be the made that he was today a warrior. He felt the excitement in his stomach and the captain saw this and smiled he knew he had him now. "You have to decide right now if you want to go or not so what is it going to be." Lewis hesitated for a few seconds the captain was up to something he had tricked there company into doing extra exercise all the time with something like this. But he knew that an opportunity to fight in the DOA tournament would not come often. "Sir I would love to go" the captain smiled "great I will set you up with everything you need and get you a packing list." Lewis then asked the question that would make his moral drop "when is the tournament" the captain's grin turned into a full smile "in two weeks but you live tomorrow here is your packing list bye."_

_**Present**_

So here he was in taxi heading to the airport in Georgia staring out the window with his green eyes and hand in his brown hair at 5:00 in the morning. "I really hate that man" thought Lewis as he waited in line to check in his bags. To make matters worse the tournament was in Paris which meant he had sit in a plane for almost a day to go back overseas oh his mother was not happy when he told her that of course she though Lewis was going back to the warzone but she calmed down and see was excited that Lewis was going to Paris Lewis knew that she was going to tell all my brothers and sisters that I was going to Paris and she warned Lewis that if he stayed in his room all the time he was there she was going to come over to his post and embarrasses him in front of everybody. When Lewis finally got to the plane and showed the flight attendant his ticket she looked at it and said with a smile this way sir and guild him to his sit. This made Lewis a bit uncomfortable he was always shy around women and this one was very attractive Lewis got his attention back when the woman took him to his sit in the first class section it was a very comfortable looking sit with plenty of legroom "I am thinking my luck is about to change suddenly he someone hit his shoulder he looked up and cringe "I take that back. Standing above him was Jacob Smith soldier in the Marines and a big time rival. "I figured the rangers were going to send somebody to go up against me in the tournament but I never thought it was going to be a little guy like you." He said Lewis narrowed his eyes the guy was mocking him about his small size and that pissed him off but he held his tongue and decide he would kick his ass in the tournament. Seeing that Lewis was not going to go for the bait Jacob sat down in front of Lewis looking pissed. Lewis decided that it was time to get some sleep so that he would be ready for the day tomorrow. He took out his cross that was hanging around his neck and prayed and then he went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Lewis never slept that well on a plane in his life when he woke up they were just landing in Paris it felt good to get off the plane and walk around after getting through customs and getting his bags and went to the exit to call a cab until he saw Jacob waiting at the exit with a man in a black suit "man you think he was Men in Black" Lewis thought the man carried a sign that had Jacob's and Lewis's name on it "well this is a surprise" Lewis thought he walked over to the man and told him who he was the introduce himself in his French accent and lead us to the vehicle which to Lewis's and Jacob's surprise was a limo. They were even more surprise when they got to the hotel it put the plaza to shame. "Well I can get used to this" Lewis heard Jacob say Lewis could not help but to agree. When Lewis got to his room he thought that it would finally be time get settled in and rest until the phone rang "I really hate phones" thought Lewis as he picked up the phone "Mr. Williams I sorry to bother you but I was told to let you know that there is a party for all DOA fighters tonight at 7:00 in the lobby" Lewis looked at the clock 3:27p.m.. "Thank you what is the attire" Lewis replied "Please dress formally Mr. Anderson" and hung up "nice people" Lewis thought.

**7:00PM**

Lewis hated wearing Class As mainly because it was hot and uncomfortable but here he was in his green suit beside Jacob heading to the lobby. When they finally got there it was already packed with people and Lewis knew this was going to blow. Another reason he hated wearing Class As was because of the fact that it stuck out like a sore thumb there was no blending in with that suit on already he could feel people watching him a habit that was picked up during deployment Lewis was just about to sit down when he felt a tap on his shoulder he looked back and was at a loss for words there standing behind him looking at him with complete curiosity was a women that can be only describe by one word "HOT" she had blond hair and blue eyes with an athletic built and she was looking at him with a smile that said I can do anything. "Howdy" she said in a southern accent that I could tell she was from Texas "My name is Tina Armstrong the champion in the women's division of the DOAWA who are you" Lewis did his best not to sound like a complete idiot "Hello m' am I am Lewis Williams a Sergeant in the US Army Rangers Lewis wanted to kick himself for being such a boy scout. Tina looked at him funny "just how old are you 12" Lewis's eyebrows twitched "I am 22 thank you" Lewis said with that Tina smiled "now that we know each other come and sit with me cutie" Lewis blushed and his face only got redder as he felt Tina hook his arm and press her breast against his arm and led him to a sit it was like the women wanted the other women to think they were an item and something in Lewis gut told him that it would not be the last time that messages would be sent.


	2. The Dinner

I do not own DOA.

Chapter 2

Lewis could not believe his luck here he was with Tina Armstrong one of the most popular wrestlers in the world and she wanted to sit with him. His brothers were going to be so jealous when they found out. Tina guided him to her seat and sat herself down while Lewis sat down beside her.

Lewis took his jacket off and put it behind his seat it felt better for him to finally relax with that hot jacket on. When he finally was comfortable he looked at Tina and saw that she was staring at him. "Is there something wrong" he asked she shared at him for a few more seconds and said "wow you have beautiful eyes." Lewis blush a bit and said "thank you" you have beautiful eyes yourself "real smooth Lewis."

Tina smiled and said "you are not much of a talker now are you" Lewis gave her an honest smile and said "what gave me away" Tina laughed a bit and said "don't worry I pretty sure you know all about me so I will probably be the one asking all of the question. Lewis looked at her waiting for her to continue "I never talked to a soldier before so this is a real treat for me." "Have you ever been deployed before?" Tina asked. Lewis fought the urge to snort she obviously did not know a lot about rangers "of course we have been deployed" Lewis thought. But Lewis decided that now was not the time to be jerks so he said "well actually I have just got back from a 15 month tour in Afghanistan" with that Tina's widen a bit that got Lewis a satisfied smile. "Well I'll be what is it like over there" Lewis smiled again he did not know why but he liked talking about it filled him with a little bit of pride.

"Well if we are not kicking down doors or on convoys it can get pretty boring over there." Tina raised an eyebrow "really" Lewis kept his smile yeah majority of the time we are at the base sleeping in our cots or playing cards or just trying to find something to do. Tina looked at him for a few more seconds before she laughed a couple of heads turned toward us "Well here I thought that all you guys do is fight and blow things up" Lewis looked embarrass and said "Well don't get me wrong Tina I have seen a lot of combat and I have had a few close calls" Tina stopped laughing and looked at him "you've been shot be for" Lewis looked uncaring "sure if it wasn't for my body armor I probably would not be here today but my closest call was not from a bullet it was from an IED." Tina listened carefully "cut right into me I even have a scare to prove it too" The more Lewis thought about it the more angry he got. "I lose friends and almost lose my life and for what so that a bunch of thugs could continue to terrorize their own people.

" Lewis thought. All of a sudden Lewis felt a hand on his. He looked over and saw Tina as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek Lewis felt all of the blood rush to his face never had a women done that to him before it just never happened when she drew back she smiled and said "Thank you for severing our country I know for a fact that there are very few men like you."

Lewis was speechless and was about to respond when all of a sudden he heard a noise he looked up at the end of the table and saw a man in a suit that looked more like a professor than anything. Lewis observed this man and could tell just by looking at him he was a scientist Lewis frown never really cared for scientist who always tells the people that the world is heating up and we are all going to die."

The professor finally spoke "welcome everybody I hope that you are comfortable because the fifth DOA tournament is about to began. The professor spoke again and said "I am a speaker for the host of the tournament Professor Donovan my name is Professor White." Lewis rolled his eyes he could tell just by the sound of his voice the guy was full of himself. "You have come from all over the world to prove that you are the best in the world and for the prize of ten million dollars" at that Lewis went wide eyed ten million dollars that was never mentioned he wondered what would happened if he won surly the military would not want him to stay if he has that much money in his account. The man continued "I am also pleased to inform you all that we have so new faces that will be joining us as always from the United States Military" pointed to me and Jacob and asked us to stand up and introduce ourselves.

Lewis was now really uncomfortable as he stood up to face the crowd he was never really good with them. Finally he just went out and said the bare minimum. "I am SGT Lewis Williams and I am a US Army Ranger I look forward to competing with all of you. That introduction got the attention of a lot of people more so to big men that looked well over 200lbs Lewis looked at one of them and saw that he was Russian "great I might have to fight yet another cold war." Lewis thought.

After the introduction of the new fighters were finally over Lewis was ready to go back to his room he was just to the hallway when someone came out of nowhere and bumped into him. He almost lost his balance but he recovered and managed to catch the other person from falling. "Are you alright" he asked the person looked up and Lewis was once again frozen.

Standing in front of him was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen not that he thought that she was hotter than Tina she was just as hot but in a different way. She had red hair tied in a bun and judging by her skin color she was Asian and if that did not give it away than what she said did. She said something in Japanese and Lewis did not know the language so he responded with the best way he could come up with "excuse me miss" the women looked and him and blushed in embarrassment "I'm sorry I was not looking where I was going I did not mean to bump into you." Lewis flashed a smile and said it is fine I am just happy that you are not hurt."

The women examine Lewis for a few seconds then she introduced herself "my name is Kasumi" Lewis than responded "my name is Lewis" her eyes widened a bit "you're the Ranger from the party." Lewis smiled "that was me all right I hope I did not look too stupid." Kasumi giggled "not at all I can tell that you're a fighter." Lewis raised an eyebrow "really how" Kasumi smiled by the way you present yourself your stance I could compare you to a samurai." Lewis eyes widen "shoot I think you are thinking of me too high" Kasumi than looked at him with a soft smile and then she froze than had a look of pure horror.

Lewis saw the look and then felt like he was being watched he turned his head to see another woman. This woman really bothered him she had purple hair and he could probably guess what her favorite color was. But what really bothered him was the look she was giving Kasumi it was not a look that a rival gave to another no it was one of those looks that Taliban soldiers or other anti American gave to the soldiers I look of pure hatred. She seemed to notice that I was watching her and she glared at me but in the end she turned around and walked away. When Lewis was sure that she was gone he turned to Kasumi "who was that see looked like she wanted to kill you."

"That was Ayane my half sister" Lewis eyebrow rose "some kind of family feud or something" as he continued to look at Kasumi "I don't want to talk about it" she said. He could tell that there was more to the story but he really did not think it was any of his business so a change of subject was in order. "I cannot remember the last time I met my half brother" Kasumi looked up at him "You have a half brother" Lewis nodded "I have two brothers and four sisters" Kasumi's eyes widen "That's a really big family" Lewis laughed "yes a big family that can take care of the farm back in North Carolina." Than Lewis had a sad look on his face "had not seen my family in a while especially my dad it's been almost three years."

Kasumi saw the sad look in Lewis's face than she took his hand a move that shocked Lewis to the core "be strong Lewis I am sure that you will see him again soon." When Lewis finally regain from his shock he smiled and nodded she let go of his hand "it has been a long day maybe we should do something later" Lewis nodded "sure I would love to" Kasumi smiled and then suddenly stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Lewis was once again stun he had never had much luck with women and in one day he got kissed by two beautiful women "I guess what the bible said is true the lord does work in mysterious ways. Than Lewis went to his room got in his bedroom clothes, knelt down and prayed, laid down on the bed and got so much need sleep.


	3. One Crazy Night

I do not own DOA

Chapter 3

Lewis woke up around 4:30 that morning when he received a phone call he picked up the phone and it was the front desks "Mr. Anderson sorry to disturb you but there is a Captain Davis here to see you" Lewis was confused and decided to go down to investigate what this was all about. When he got to the front desk there was a tall man about 6 feet weighed in about 230lbs he had black hair and brown eyes. But what really got Lewis was his patch on his arm "special forces oh this will be good" when the captain finally saw him he smiled and walked up to him. "SGT Lewis Williams"

Lewis got his bearings together and said "Yes sir" shockingly the Captain rolled his eyes "Relax Sergeant I'm Captain Davis and I have been assigned to train you while you are at this tournament." Lewis eyes widen a little bit "They sent a special forces guy to train somebody for a tournament."

Captain smiled "well the army really wants to win this tournament not that it's any pressure on you." Lewis sweat dropped "well I did not come all the way from Fort Benning not go on leave just to come home empty handed." Captain Davis smiled "glad to hear it now get dress and ready for a long very painful week."

**8 hours later**

Normal soldiers would never make it through the hell that Lewis had just gone through he never felt so weak since he went to Ranger School. Captain Davis put him through everything from jumping, running, and fighting pretty much almost everything thing he could think of. Now it was lunch time and Capitan wanted to run to subway which was 2 miles away. After they finally got to subway and ordered never in Lewis's life had he felt so hungry and he felt like he could eat every sandwich in subway. After they finally got their food and sat down and Captain Davis started to talk. "Ok now that we have gotten day one out of the way I think now would be a great time for us to set so ground rules while we are here." Lewis raised his eyebrows as Captain Davis continued "for one my name is Joshua but you can call me Josh what is your name." Lewis spoke as if Josh had lost his mind "my name is Lewis" Josh reached across the table for a hand shake "nice to meet you" Lewis shook his hand still feeling a little strange.

As the afternoon continued Lewis got to know a lot about Josh and was beginning to really like the guy. He learned about his time in Special Forces and Josh told him about the people that he had meet during his travels. "To think that there are people in the world who still think that the world is flat." Lewis thought. Lewis was almost back at his hotel when he saw a gang of French troublemakers and they appeared to be trying to keep up with someone. He remembered back in Afghanistan when he would see people following their convoy like that it usually meant that trouble was soon to come. He looked to see who they were following and frown. "They are going to jump a woman" Lewis thought the person that they were following was an Asian college girl in a school uniform she had black hair they were tied in braids. "Wow she is a looker" he then looked at the two guys following her and he looked in front of her and saw an alleyway a perfect place for them to jump and more than likely have another guy with them to help with the jump.

Lewis had to think fast he ran around the building to the other side of the alleyway and sure enough there was another guy waiting for the girl to get in the right spot. "Cowards" Lewis thought "how low do you have to be to ambush a defenseless woman." Without making a sound Lewis was able to sneak up on the jumper. The Jumper never saw him coming and was not even able to make a sound when Lewis put him in a sleeper. "That is what being a Ranger is all about" Lewis thought with pride. Lewis tied the jumper up and waited for the other for the right time to make his move. As a Ranger he was really good at setting up ambushes. Taking on two thugs with the element of surprise would be very simple if he did it right. However the girl had other ideas apparently she noticed the guys following her and she was now facing them. "You guys think that I am dumb enough not to notice you guys tailing me you guys are stupid to think you could sneak up on anybody." Lewis sweat dropped "ok girl all you had to do was just keep walking and let me take care of them and you would have never had to deal with those thugs." Predictably the thugs did not take the insult very well "you little brat" and they charge.

Lewis was about to jump out and help the girl until he saw he really did not need to the girl was actually winning the fight. Every time the thugs charged she would throw one and kick the other. Those guys were going all over the place. Lewis was about to leave he heard a sound that was very familiar to a soldier. He turned around and saw something that brought flashbacks during his time in Afghanistan one of the thugs had a M9 pistol pointed at the girl.

Lewis did not even think twice he ran out in blinding speed surprising everyone took the thugs wrist holding the weapon took his other hand and slammed it into the thugs elbow. Lewis felt the thugs arm bend back and heard the three cracks indicating that the thugs arm was broken. The Thug dropped the gun and took off the other thug followed suit. Lewis watched them making sure they were not getting help when he could not see them anymore he turned to the girl. Now that he was seeing her up close he flushed a little she was beautiful unlike Kasumi's pure look or Tina's fiery passion look this girl had a school girl look especially with her braids.

The girl walk up to him and did something that nobody saw coming she slapped him. "What do you think you're doing who gave you permission to interfere with my fight?" Lewis was stunned and not in the good way. He just risked his life to save this girl and what was the thanks he gets a slap in the face. "What is your problem woman I just save your life and you slap me in the face you are going to have a hard time finding a man if you live by that attitude." The girls face turned red as she started to consider knocking this guy out to. "That was my fight I did not need your help I can take care of myself what made you think I wanted you to save me." Lewis did not know what made him say his next words but it surprised everybody even himself. "I did not save you because I thought you needed help I save you because I wanted to I am a Airborne Ranger I always help people I think needs help I would never be able to forgive myself if I saw you get hurt and not do anything about it. I protect people it is what I do."

Lewis took a few breaths to cool himself off when he looked up he saw the girl was blushing. The next words she spoke surprised him. The girl grabbed him by the arm and hooked it with hers and said defiantly "if you are so worried about me than you can walk me to my hotel so stopped crying." With that the girl started to pull the confused soldier with her "I am Lei Fang by the way" Lewis got over his confusion "My name is Lewis." Lei Fang continued to stare at him "you are not like any other French people I have seen." Lewis looked at her like she was crazy "I am an American" Lei Fang smiled "well that explains your rude attitude. Lewis kept his cool "well what about you, you're not like the normal Asian people that I have seen normally there smart enough to know when to keep there month shut."

Lei Fang immediately looked pissed off "who are you to tell me how we act and I'm Chinese and I am my own self thank you very much." Lewis hated to admit it but he knew she was right "you right I'm sorry it just that it has been a long day. Lei Fang did not expect that answer and she did not notice that she had tightened her grip on Lewis's arm. When they got to the hotel Lewis noticed something "You go to the same hotel that I go to." It took a moment for them to connect the dots "you're in the DOA tournament aren't you." Lewis said Lei Fang nodded then said in realization "you're one of the soldiers at that party." Lewis laughed and said "I am glad that I made a good impression" she snorted and looked at Lewis straight in the eye "now that I know you are in the tournament it is now my personal mission to beat you and show you that I can take care of myself."

Lewis looked at her for a few seconds then he smiled "really well then in that case I got one thing to say to you." Lei Fang continued haft expecting an insult "Good Luck with that." And with that Lewis walked away. Lei Fang stood there for a second and turned around to head to her room "I'll show him I almost want to beat this guy as much as Jann Lee." The more she thought about the American and the speech he gave the more her face heated up. "What are you like Lewis what makes you tick?" With that she walked into her room.

Lewis was walking to his room when all of a sudden he felt like he was being watch he looked around and could not see anything if there was one thing that he learn while he was deployed it was to always judge your instincts if you felt like you were being watch you probably were. He opened the door to his room and immediately knew that something was off. His window was open and the light to his bathroom was on. Ok obviously the person that was here wanted him to be found. He knew it was not room service they did not come this late. He grabbed a recon knife that was in his back pocket and held it expertly.

He also had a tomahawk and a ka-bar knife in his suitcase but there would be no time. Then he listened more carefully and noticed something really strange there was water running in the shower. "Ok someone is either in the wrong room or this person has a really weird sense of humor." Lewis heard the shower stopped he readied his weapon whoever it was not here to cause harm otherwise they lost the perfect chance. "You know I half expected you to break into the room like Bayman would as much as you hate to admit it your superpowers are very much alike." The voice was very female and by the accent was from the United Kingdom. The door opened and Lewis got ready for the worst however what he got was a huge surprise standing in front of him was yet another beautiful women but this time she was in the category of a biker chick and since this woman had nothing on but a towel only made it that much harder not to stare at her.

The women knew that Lewis was staring at her and she chuckled "so you're the guy that has been the main talk of the town." Lewis rose an eyebrow "forgive my bluntness but who the hell are you." The women smiled "you can relax Lewis I am not here to hurt you but if it makes you feel any better my name is Christy and as you can I am unarmed." Lewis felt his temper boiling he felt like she was looking down on him "Alright now that that is out of the way tell me what you want or I will show you what I can do with my knife." Christy eyes soften and for a second she looked like a helpless school girl "please be kinder to me."

Lewis instinctively back off but realized his mistake when he saw Christy smirk "you are just adorable oh you are nothing like Baymen." Lewis was getting even more piss off "who the hell is Baymen" Lewis yelled "Oh come on now like you have never seen the Russian soldier. Lewis remember the guy now the 200lb man "oh well" Christy said "it's time for me to go I know you and me are going to be seeing each other and who knows maybe passion will make me take your virginity." Lewis face lit the room but almost as soon as she arrived she was gone. After making sure the room was empty Lewis prayed and was about to go to bed when he thought about the night "this was one of the most craziest nights that I have ever had.


	4. The Night Off

I do not own DOA

Chapter 4

The next 5 days were hell to Lewis not only were they tiring his body but also his mind. All Lewis did was training and when he got back all he did was lay down on his bed and watched TV. He did not see much of the other participants whiling he was training. But now his mood was a lot better because it was the weekend and Josh had said that training was over rest and get his body ready for the first fight which was not for another week. They were going to find out who was fighting who on Sunday but that was then and this was now.

"2 full days in Paris I can finally walk around and see the sights." Lewis had hoped that the French was not like what he had heard people who thought that all Americans were pigs and barbarians. "They better not think that way our ways bust them out of 2 wars."

Lewis got up from his bed the day was young and he was going to see Paris as much as he could. Then he notices something when he tried to stand up. His body was so sore he could barely walk "okay I need to go to the hot tub downstairs." Lewis got his swimming trunks on and a towel and headed to the swimming pool. When he got there he slipped into the hot tub and he felt like he melted.

He almost went to sleep "YOU AGAIN" key word almost. Lewis opened his eyes and there standing in front of him was Lei Fang in an orange two piece bathing suit it gave him a good view to admire her body. "Hello Lei Fang nice to see you again." Then he notice something else she was not alone she had 2 people with her. One had brown hair and bluish eyes and was tall and was also wearing a two piece bathing suit only blue this time. The other one was another Asian with long black hair and looked very traditional.

Both of them were stunning beautiful the European had a girl next door beauty while the Asian had a traditional Japanese look. "Who is this guy" the European said in what Lewis recognized was a German accent Lewis looked at her and smiled "my name is Lewis Williams may I ask what your name is." The women smiled and blushed a little "You sure can my name is Hitomi and I am from Germany" Lewis reach his for a shake but when she took it instead of shaking it she used it as a guide as she walked into the hot tub and sat down right beside him practically touching each other.

Lewis blushed and looked down and when Hitomi saw this she smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Wow you are handsome" Lewis face redden some more until he remembered the other girl "Hello miss you know who I am already may I know your name." The girl smiled "Kokoro" with that she slipped into the hot tub on the other side of him the 2 women had practically sandwiched him.

It was than Lewis felt a hand in his hair he did not have a lot thanks to the army but there was enough for people to notice that it was curly. "Your hair is so soft" Kokoro said. While this was happening Lei Fang had helped herself to the opposite side of Lewis and was a bit annoyed with the attention that Lewis was getting. "Alright you two behave" Lei Fang nearly screamed "jealous" Hitomi said "oh please I just don't want you two to act like a complete fool in public." Lei Fang explained. She then got a good look at Lewis chest which was built to say the least than she notice the scar. "What happened to you she shouted?" She pointed at his chest Lewis knew what she was pointing at and looked at the scar at his chest. He remembered getting the scar like it was yesterday.

_**Afghanistan **_

_They had just received word that a high value target was located at a house located nearby our camp our job was simple breach the house bring the target in alive preferable but if the guy had a weapon do not hesitate to pull the trigger._

_Me, Richards, Devon, stood in a line at the entry point and were preparing to breach until a sound reached our ears that every soldier dreads even more than a gunshot a cell phone. "IED" Richards shouted and as soon as he said that the front door exploded. Lewis still remembered the blast going in his mine. He remembered his ears ringing, the sight of blood, and wood flying everywhere and than nothing. When he woke up he was on a chopper being treated by Corporal Davis._

_Turned out that the target got tipped off and rigged his house to blow up. It did not matter thought because he was captured 2 days later. When he was questioned he found out that Richards did not survive the explosion and that made him happy because according to him he got to kill an infidel and it was worth the sacrifice of his freedom. I wanted to shoot the guy but I got the satisfaction of seeing him go to the place where he would spend the rest of his life._

When Lewis had finished telling his story he felt a hand on his scare he shivered as he felt Kokoro hand trace it softly. Her hand were smooth and soft it felt like a feather was being brushed against his skin then she hug Lewis and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're a strong man Lewis people lose themselves when they go through stuff like you my half sister is a great example." Lewis looked at her "you have a sister?" She nodded "yes she is the president of DOATEC Helena" This got Lewis's attention "Wow that a pretty big job" Kokoro smiled yes she was on the Tritower and almost was killed. Lewis's eyes widen he remembered see that on the news and once thought that it was another al quida attack but their commander told them that that had nothing to do with the Twin Towers and that story quickly became old news.

"Hey why don't you come with us while we go and see the city." Hotomi suggested. Lewis thought about for a second it was not a good idea to go out alone especially in a foreign country what could possible go wrong. "Sure I would like that" Lewis said and with that they all got out of the pool.

Lewis than found out what would go wrong if he went out with 3 women you would get bored out of your mind. All the girls did was shop for clothes which were very expensive. Lewis got to go to some of the shop that sold clothes for men but they were not his taste.

The way that Hitomi walked with him only made him more nervous the way they walked together made them look like a couple. But there was a plus side to the day when the girls found something that they wanted they would try it on and they would make him sit down and tell them how they looked. All three of them looked absolutely stunning in the French clothing.

Then for so reason they wanted to shop at a bra and panty store. "Why do I have to be the one to judge you three?" Lewis asked "Because you are a guy and who better person than you to say if we look sexy than a guy." Lei Fang said.

When they entered the store Lewis felt like he was in the wrong side of the neighbor. He felt everybody in the store had their eye on him the girls would look around the store pick out what they thought was sexy some would even pick out a bustier.

Then they had Lewis wait around the changing room and ask him what he thought about them. Lewis could not even look at them straight which to them was a good sign. Lewis could not even look at them straight especially with the pose that they were using. He can still remember the black bustier that Kokoro wore, the pink bra and panties that Lei Fang wore, or the black bra and lacy panties that Hitomi wore.

When they were finally done torturing him they decided to eat at a fancy French restaurant Hitomi sat across from Lewis while the other two sat beside him. "So Lewis what fighting style do you use" Hitomi asked Lewis smirked "Believe it or not I am actually an MMA fighter." Hitomi eyes widen a bit "really we do not get much of those in this tournament. Lewis snorted "that is because most of those fighters get paid millions for each fight plus more for endorsement from companies there is no need for them to fight here."

Lei Fang than looked at him with a smirk "you think you can handle being the only MMA fighter here." Now it was Lewis's turn to smirk "I guess you will find out now won't you." Lei Fang rolled her eyes. When they were finally done eating they decided to head back to the hotel then Lewis notice something. "Stop" they all stopped "what is it Lewis."

Lewis turned his head do you notice those two people following us and they both have weapons." Lewis turned around and addressed the two thugs. It is payback time one of the thugs said it was then that Lewis recognized the two thugs. The first one was the one he put in a sleeper the other one he beat up really bad now here they were with bats ready for payback.

"I should have known that they would want retribution." The thugs did not waste time as they charge at Lewis with their bats raised. Lewis reacted fast by upper cutting the first thug in the chin stunning him for a few seconds while he was stunned he grabbed his and used it to push the thug to the ground. He threw his bat in an alley nearby and prepared for the next thug who was also charging at him recklessly. As soon as he raised his weapon Lewis rushed him and closed the distanced with him than when he was close enough he took his left hand and put all of his weight into a punch into the thugs chin. The thug was out cold it was then that Lewis remembered the others he ran to the three. "Are you alright" Lewis said Hitomi spoke first "That was awesome."

When they finally got to the hotel it was already getting dark Hitomi wanted for Lewis to go clubbing with but Lewis said he need to rest and wake up early tomorrow. Hitomi finally relented but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek for saving them Lei Fang and Hitomi were ready to leave but Kokoro stayed behind and see looked nervous Lewis was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly looked up at him and kissed his cheek and left. Lewis placed his hand on his cheek and smiled then he walked back to his room. Little did he know that he was being watch by two people.


	5. Sunday

I do not own DOA

Chapter 5

While Lewis was heading back to his room he did not notice 2 people watching him mainly because one of them was watching him on a computer screen while the other was very good at hiding herself. Helena Douglas watched Lewis Williams very carefully when she saw him at first she thought he was like the other no name fighters that participate in the tournament.

Then she heard about Lei Fang and how Lewis dealt with the thugs that attacked her. That got her curious and she had her people find out who he was. Sgt Lewis Williams U.S. Army Ranger served in Iraq and Afghanistan, he just got back from Afghanistan about a week ago.

Helena continued to watch Lewis she got a twitch in her eye when she saw Kokoro kiss his cheek. She was very protective of her sister she felt like Kokoro was the only family that she had left. Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Miss Douglas we have something you need to see." Helena raised an eyebrow "What is it" the man on the phone continued apparently the man you wanted us to check went with Kokoro and 2 other females." At that Helena eye twitch again "guy thinks he's a playboy or something?"

"Go on" said Helena "Well there was a fight on their way back to the hotel 2 men attacked the group with bats." Helena did not like where this was heading her sister had been in danger while she knew that Kokoro could take care of herself it still worried her.

"Well what happened" there was a pause "I think it would be better if you saw it for yourself." There was a beep on Helena's laptop she looked at it and saw that she had a new file she clicked on it and there was a camera feed. Helena was very impress on how Lewis was able to handle the two thugs unarmed and was able to protect the others from harm. She wanted to know more about the Ranger so she reached for her phone.

"Caroline it's me Helena I want you to find out everything that you can about Sgt Lewis Williams."

Lewis was heading back to his room thinking about the events that took place today. He blushed when he remembered the girls and the outfits that they made him judge them in. He was about to enter his room when a strange feeling came over him. He felt like something was wrong in his room. "Did she come back to my room?"

He opened the door slowly and looked inside his eyes widen. There sitting on his sit with her legs cross was a women not Christy but someone else. Lewis knew one thing for sure when he entered the room and looked at her. "This chick really likes purple" "I can see that you have been busy today" the woman said "Lewis continued to look at her with his guard up." "It's not nice to sneak into people's places, but at least you have some modesty the last women who sneaked into my room was taking a shower."

The woman just smirked "don't pretend like you did not like seeing Christy like that." "So you know her" Lewis guessed. "I know everybody competing including you." She answered. "Ok then why are you here and who are you?" Lewis asked. "Never mind who I am I am just hear to give you a warning." She answered. "What warning" Lewis asked. "Stay away from Kasumi if you know what's good for you."

It was then that Lewis remembered "Wait a minute I know who you are your Ayane Kasumi's half sister." Ayane's eyes widened in surprised than narrowed in rage "damn that bitch" she said out loud. Lewis interrupted her thoughts "I do not know what you have against Kasumi but if you think you can come into my room and threaten me than you got another thing coming."

Ayane rolled her eyes as if annoyed "really" she brought her faces close to his until her nose was touching his. "Do you have any idea what I can do to you?" Lewis did not back down "no idea but that's a question that I should be asking you." "What are you talking about" Ayane snapped "I am a stranger to you" Lewis stated very slowly "you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Ayane did not think that this would happen and she had a stupid look in her eyes then she composed herself and narrowed her eyes. "You think your cool saying all those things. Your confidents in yourself will get you killed." "I am not arrogant I know what I can do and I spent too long in Afghanistan to get cocky and get killed for stupid stuff."

Ayane shook her head and started laughing "I see that I am wasting my time here you have been warned." Lewis was surprised Ayane started heading for the door "you know Lewis despite our misunderstanding I think that you and I are going to get along fine." Lewis looked at the girl strange "is something wrong with her?" Ayane opened the door to his room "I like men who have balls you never know I may stop by again for a different reason than just give you a warning."

Lewis raised an eyebrow "You are acting really strange" Ayane turned toward Lewis and winked and left. Lewis did not know what just happened and at the time he really did not care he undressed, prayed and went to sleep.

The following morning Lewis decided that he would just spend today just sitting in his room and rest and for the first few hours it was going just find until about 1:00 his hotel phone rang. Lewis pick up the phone wondering who was calling him. "Hello" "Howdy Lewis its Tina" Lewis was surprised "Hi Tina how is it going."

"I doing good hey listen me and a friend of mind are going to into town to get something to eat it would mean the world to me if you would come with us." "Lewis groan but he remembered what he promised to his mother. "Sure Tina I would love to go" Lewis told her. "Great come outside to the parking lot. Lewis was surprised and had to move fast to get ready when he was finally ready he went to the parking lot.

He was greeted by Tina who introduces him to her childhood friend Lisa. Lewis looked at the women for a little bit while he greeted her like all of the other women that he had meet so far she was beautiful. She had dark skin and had light brown hair and beautiful eyes. Lewis thought she had the body of a dancer and Lewis knew for a fact that he was probably right. "So you are Tina's new playmate" Lisa said "I got to tell you I think that she picked a good one this time."

Lewis blushed a little and Lisa smiled "Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely adorable." That commit reminded Lewis about the time that Lewis was visited by Christy and how he was suckered into to the same situation. Before Lewis could respond Tina stopped them "OK Lisa stopped teasing him and let's get going." With that Tina went into her car followed by Lisa and Lewis. While they were driving Lisa decided to make some small talk

"So Lewis Tina tells me that you just got back from Afghanistan what was that like?" Lewis smiled "Pretty boring after a few months we were just there to keep the peace and make sure no one is making bombs in houses." Lisa smiled "You act like it's no big deal but I know that if something goes wrong you have to think fast and adapt to the situation and I can say that I am happy that you are on our side fighting for our freedom." Lewis was surprised and at the same time he was touched he had been given thanks at airports but they had never said anything that deep.

They continued to talk while they continued to drive to the restaurant when they finally got there Lewis was amazed this looked like one of the restaurants that you had to wait a year to get to eat. "This restaurant is way above my pay grade." Tina smiled and said "No worries Lewie this is our treat today you can pay for our food next time."

Lewis blanked at the new nickname but if she was going to buy his meal now he could not be upset about the name. They entered the restaurant and was greeted by the greeter of the restaurant to Lewis surprised when Tina talked to the greeter he smiled and escorted us to our seats. "How did you get reservation to this place" Lewis asked Tina smiled "I have a good way with people."

With that they got comfortable and began to look at the menu. "You know Lewis you are not what I thought a Ranger would look like." Lisa said with a smile Lewis frowned due to the fact that he got that all the time. "I get that a lot." Lewis said with a snort "that is what the enemy thinks when I kicked their door down. Lisa Laughed "Well I guess that gives you an advantage in a fight well just so you know when we fight each other I will not make that mistake. Lewis eyes widen a little "you're in the tournament?" "Of course I am I hope you didn't think that I was here for Tina." Lewis smiled "it crossed my minded."

Tina then spoke up "you know Lewis I think that the people here are thinking that your banging us both. Lewis than started to look around and sure enough there were people looking at them in wonder. All of a sudden Tina foot brush Lewis's ankle immediately Lewis's face grew warm than if that was not enough he felt Lisa hand rest on his knee. Lewis was confused why were they doing this than he notice the people watching them with their eyes widen than he understood they were teasing the people watching them but that did not mean that it was not nerve racking.

When they were finally done teasing they ordered ate they left and started to go back to the hotel. "Hey Lewis me and Lisa are going to the beach next weekend would you like to come with us." Lewis eyes widened "you want me to go with you?" "Sure we know that there are other people from the tournament going it would be great if you came to." Lewis thought about it for a little bit and decided that it would be another story to tell his mother.

"Sure I'll go why not" with that Tina and Lisa smiled "great I will see you there." They finally got to the hotel and let Lewis out before he could leave though he was stopped by Tina and Lisa. Before he realized what they were doing both of them kiss him on each side of the cheek. "Thank you for the great date" they both said. Lewis's face was on fire "oh you are just adorable." Lisa said with a smile and they walked into the hotel. Lewis stood there for a minute until he remembered the meeting for all DOA fighters later that night he went inside changed his clothes and went to the lobby.

He recognized a lot of people there including Tina, and Lisa. Then he saw Professor White excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen but it is time for you to find out who you will be fighting on Friday. Lewis listened intently and wondered who will he be fighting out of all these people. The screen behind the Professor came on and a Tournament Bracket was there. Lewis scan the bracket until he found his name than he looked under it to see who he was fighting.

Lewis vs Leon


End file.
